<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Kiss (Day 1) by morlawny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395890">Last Kiss (Day 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny'>morlawny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Fic Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Heavy Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a re-write of the canon events that took place in this scene, where Bagginshield is established a little earlier in the journey. As Thorin lays dying in Bilbo's arms, they share one last kiss before the King enters the Halls of Mandos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Fic Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Kiss (Day 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of #TolkienFicWeek, created by @deadfili &amp; @durinsreign on twitter. The prompt choices were First or Last Kiss, I can assume we all know which one I chose. :-)</p><p>Feel free to follow me on twitter as well @gamgeez!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shock. It chilled Bilbo to the bone as he stood motionless at the peak of Ravenhill. The battle continued to rage in the valley below, but his attention was on something else entirely. </p><p>
  <i>Thorin…</i>
</p><p>He tore his gaze away from Azog’s bloodied, lifeless form and let it settle instead on Thorin’s… Broken, battered…</p><p>
  <i>But still alive.</i>
</p><p>The hobbit took a shaky step toward him, then quickly filled the gap with a few more, and fell to his knees at the dwarf’s side. He could hear deep, raspy breaths, and his heart sank as he finally let his eyes lock with Thorin’s. The sadness they held was enough to make tears start to fall from Bilbo's eyes.</p><p>He gently propped Thorin up onto his lap, holding him steady while he stroked dark sweat-soaked hair away from his face. The first time he did this was when Thorin confessed his love for him. That was after the Eagles and Gandalf saved them the first time and slipped them from Azog’s grasp. From there, it blossomed into something much more intimate, something Bilbo never would have imagined possible between a hobbit and a dwarf.</p><p>"<i>Bilbo…</i>"</p><p>It was just his name, but it still sent shivers down his spine as he held back more tears.</p><p>"Lie still, Thorin, I'm here," he responded as he continued to stroke the dwarf's hair. After a moment, he noticed the wound in the other's stomach, causing him to wince.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here, Bilbo," Thorin said, his expression softening as he slowly reached up and took the hand that was stroking his hair, grasping it as tightly as he could.</p><p>"Shh, shh, shh-” Bilbo tried to hush the other, and comfort him more, but it proved to be difficult as he continued to speak,</p><p>“I do not wish to part from you, <i>amrâlimê</i>… But I fear I am not long for this world.” His voice was becoming weaker, Bilbo noticed… The hobbit shook his head defiantly and kept his gaze locked with the dwarf.</p><p>“No, you are not going anywhere, Thorin, you’re going to <i>live</i>,” he replied, trying not to let his voice give away the crippling fear that he was currently feeling. <i>You have to live</i>… he thought desperately as he gently pulled him closer. The blood from Thorin’s wound was starting to slow, and Bilbo could see now how pale the other had become. He watched as Thorin started to speak again.</p><p>“I would take back my words and deeds at the gate… I see now that you were only trying to protect me,” he began, sighing softly. “Forgive me… I was too blind to see.” He paused, unable to keep tears from falling now. Bilbo’s tears grew more frequent as well now, and he shook his head as Thorin continued. “I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril.”</p><p>“No, I.. I’m glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them,” he replied, giving him a soft chuckle. “It is far more than any Baggins deserves.” Every word was true; Bilbo would gladly do it all over again if it meant Thorin lived. If it meant that he could spend the rest of his days in Erebor with the dwarf, he would do it again five hundred times. Thorin gazed at him sweetly as his breathing became raspier and more shallow, and Bilbo could already tell that it was too late. He held back a sob and shook his head once more as the dwarf started to speak,</p><p>“Farewell, Master Burglar… Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees,” he said, squeezing his hand again before continuing, “watch them grow… If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place.” More tears fell from Bilbo’s eyes as the dwarf used the last of his strength to pull the hobbit closer for one last kiss.</p><p>It lasted for only a moment, but to Bilbo, it was as if time had stopped, and only they remained in the world. It was surprisingly warm, despite the freezing air at the top of the hill… The taste was sweet as if the blood on the dwarf’s face wasn’t even there. He wanted it to last forever.</p><p>Thorin took his last breath as their lips still touched. Bilbo felt it as he pulled away just slightly, still holding the dwarf’s face in his hand and their foreheads pressing lightly together. His eyes widened and the crippling fear that was lurking inside of him burst forward in a flurry of words,</p><p>“No- no, no no, <i>no</i>! Thorin!” he gasped, gently shaking his face. “Thorin, don’t you <i>dare</i>,” he whimpered, voice finally cracking.</p><p>Shadows of the Giant Eagles began to pass overhead as Bilbo tried clinging to the hope that Thorin was still alive. “Thorin? Look, Thorin,” he said, glancing upward and pointing a finger toward the sky. “Hold on… You hold on, the Eagles are here… Thorin, the eag..” he trailed off as he suddenly realized that his words were falling on deaf ears. He stared at the dwarf a moment before he finally let himself break down.</p><p>Thorin was gone. Truly gone. Sobs racked the hobbit’s body as he held Thorin tighter to himself now, in an embrace he never wanted to let go from. Tears stained the already bloodied fabric of the King’s armor, and Bilbo’s fists clutched into it, inhaling sharply as he tried desperately to calm the cries that escaped him. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to join Thorin in death, to never be apart from him, but the logical side of him knew that wasn’t what the dwarf King would have wanted.</p><p>He would have wanted Bilbo to go back to the Shire and live out his days there, just as he said in his final words. And as much as the hobbit wanted to stay with the company after all of this, he knew that they would be okay. It would hurt for a while… but if Bilbo had learned anything about himself from this journey, it was that he was incredibly resilient. He would heal.</p><p>But right now, he <i>wanted</i> to hurt. He wanted to mourn the death of his King. So, he did just that. At the top of Ravenhill, as the war waged below, and after, in the halls of Erebor as he said goodbye to Thorin and his nephews one last time.</p><p>He lived the rest of his days in Bag End, thinking every day about the dwarf King he fell in love with, and how wonderful it would be to be reunited with him one day in the Halls of Mandos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>